


In another world

by froggy_freek



Category: Chronicles of Riddick (2004), Chronicles of Riddick Series, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggy_freek/pseuds/froggy_freek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How would a first meeting between Vaako (the Lord Marshal at least for this) and his newest prisoner, the Captain of the USS Enterprise, James T. Kirk, go ?</p><p> Or is it a reunion and Vaako has no idea about it, or about his old life?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In another world

[](http://s760.photobucket.com/user/froggy_art/media/vaako_jim.png.html)

  


Oh this picture prompted so many bunnies ... and I may have already poked a couple of people, but please do feel free to be inspired and give me shiny fics!!! 

  


P.S. I am trying not to throw a minor fit because of a low quality of the pictures I used... sorry about that but they were really the only ones I found that fit the image in my head ..:( 


End file.
